Y cómo es él
by lechucita ambarina
Summary: Bueeeeno, la cambié de su lugar original :P espero les guste, pequeñito. One shot.


Ok!!! Aquí ando una vez más, escribiendo sobre Remus. Pues no se, soy un poco nueva, me gustan otros tipos de personajes, pero me gusta experimentar  
de todo a todo. Espero que les guste!!!! (ya saben lo del disclaimer)  
Porfis, me dejan reviews para cualquier observación, duda, sugerencia o  
aplauso, lo recibiré con gusto! :D  
  
*************  
  
Y cómo es él  
  
Estaba sentado en una butaca de la Sala Común. Ardía un fuego acogedor, pero yo no me sentía ni tranquilo y tampoco alegre, más bien estaba un poco molesto. Estaba terminando mi tarea de Transformaciones, en una mesa que compartía con James, Sirius y Peter. Se suponía que podíamos ir A Hogsmeade hasta entrada la noche, pero por tonterías nuestras nos tuvimos que quedar, e ir hasta que termináramos los deberes de la profesora McGonagall. Al otro lado de la Sala estaba Lilly, platicando con sus amigas. De pronto volteó hacia mi y me miró a los ojos unos segundos. Después les dijo algo a sus amigas y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba. Se dirigía hacia mi con paso seguro.  
  
-Remus, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-me dijo, tímida. -Claro, ¿te gustaría ir a otro lugar? -dije, cortésmente. -Gracias, creo que sería mejor- accedió, mirando de forma fugaz a mis amigos. -Ahora vuelvo, chicos. -me despedí de mis amigos.  
  
Me levanté de la silla, dejando la pluma en la mesa. Después tomé de la mano a Lilly, pero ella me soltó casi inmediatamente. Yo la miré, sorprendido.  
  
-Creo que es mejor así- dijo, temerosa. -Está bien, como quieras-contesté, aún extrañado.  
  
Caminamos hasta llegar a el vestíbulo del castillo, y la invité a salir a los terrenos. Llegamos hasta un borde del bosque, donde estaba el lago.  
  
-Ven, Remus...- me indicó Lilly, sentándose en la orilla del lago. Me senté a un lado de ella, esperando algo, una palabra, un beso, cualquier cosa... La notaba muy rara, demasiado seria. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo derecho, pero ella se apartó.  
  
-Remus, quiero que me escuches. Tengo algo que decirte. -Te escucho, ya lo sabes. -Remus... es que...  
  
*Mirándote a los ojos juraría que tiene algo nuevo que contarme, empieza ya mujer, no tengas miedo, quizá para mañana será tarde, quizá para mañana será tarde.*  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Ya dime. -dije, con un poco de impaciencia y preocupación a la vez. -Remus... discúlpame, de veras. No quise que esto pasara... -¿Qué esto pasara? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Ella se detuvo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¡Ya dime! -dije, más preocupado.  
  
-Es que... hay alguien más... discúlpame, Remus. -¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?... no entiendo- dije, con los ojos como platos. ¡En qué fallé!  
  
*Y cómo es él, en qué lugar se enamoró de ti, de dónde es, a qué dedica el tiempo libre. Pregúntale por qué ha robado Un trozo de mi vida. Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo*  
  
No tenía palabras, no sabía qué decir. Me quedé un momento sin aliento, como si me hubieran golpeado el estómago y estuviera sofocado. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, aturdido.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo?-dije, abatido, volteando a otro lado. -No lo se, Remus... de verdad te pido perdón, por que yo aún así te quiero, pero creo que no puedo seguir correspondiéndote. Y pensé que sería peor si lo guardaba. -Si... -Remus, ¿estás bien? -No... pero espero reponerme algún día.-musité. -Lo siento muchísimo, Remus. No quise que esto pasara... -Ya, olvídalo, ¿quieres?. Ya pasó. -De veras me siento muy mal por esto... pero creo que me está esperando... lo siento- dijo Lilly, mirando hacia el suelo, completamente ruborizada.  
  
*Y arréglate mujer, se te hace tarde, y llévate el paraguas por si llueve. Él te estará esperando para amarte Y yo estaré celoso de perderte.*  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Quién es él?-dije, temiendo la respuesta. -Es... James- respondió, poniéndose aún mas roja y soltando otro par de lágrimas. -Osea que mi gran amigo y tu... -añadí, sin creérmelo aún. -Perdóname, Remus. Sé que es muy difícil, y no te lo pido ahora, pero si algún día llega a haber compasión y perdón en tu corazón, lo entenderé... Sino también. -Ya, está bien... Les deseo lo mejor. Y... espero que sean felices. Aún así son mis amigos... -me dolió decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no iba a estar enojado con ellos... bueno, sólo un poco, o tal vez mucho. Pero no lo demostraría tan fácilmente. -Muchas gracias, Remus, ¡muchísimas gracias! Eres el mejor... siempre el más comprensivo, y amable... -Ya te tienes que ir, ¿no? Se te hará tarde. -le corté. No quería oír sus palabras más... estaba dolido a fin de cuentas.  
  
*Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris, sonríele, que no sospeche que has llorado. Y déjame... que vaya preparando mi equipaje perdóname si te hago otra pregunta...* -¿Y cómo es él?- le pregunté. -¿Cómo es él? Tu lo conoces bien, es tu amigo. -dijo ella, sorprendida por la pregunta. -Bueno si, pero... ¿te satisface? ¿es buena pareja? ¿te hace feliz? - pregunté. -Si... estoy bien con él. No te preocupes...  
  
Nos quedamos en callados. Ella se levantó en silencio de la hierba, y yo la detuve con un brazo para levantarme yo primero y después ayudarla. Ella me miró por última vez, y se detuvo frente a mi. Después me dio un suave y último beso de despedida en la mejilla, y se dio la media vuelta para volver al castillo. Aún había una pregunta que me carcomía el pecho, y pugnaba por salir. Así que la liberé.  
  
-¿En qué fallé? -musité, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Ella se detuvo y me miró sorprendida. Parecía que mi pregunta le sonaba absurda.  
  
-No has fallado en nada. Es solo que... las cosas cambiaron. Pero tu no tienes culpa de nada, ni has fallado en nada. Soy yo...  
  
*Y cómo es él, en qué lugar se enamoró de ti, de dónde es, a qué dedica el tiempo libre. Pregúntale por qué ha robado Un trozo de mi vida. Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo*  
  
Después se volteó y marchó hacia el castillo.  
  
Yo me quedé ahí, parado. Observé cómo entraba al castillo. Después me hinqué sobre la hierba y lloré descontroladamente.  
  
-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!- gritaba, pegando con mis puños el suelo.  
  
Después me sequé la cara, y me marché hacia el castillo. No quería toparme con ningún compañero de Gryffindor, ni mis amigos, y mucho menos con James. Así que tomé un atajo que me llevó directamente hacia el dormitorio. Me metí en la cama, corrí las cortinas del dosel y me eché a llorar tranquilamente. En ratos pateaba la almohada, o la apuñalaba, pero después volvía a mi estado normal. En ratos venían los muchachos, sabían que estaba ahí, pero me fingí dormido. Después me quedé realmente dormido y no supe más de nadie.  
  
*******  
  
Listo!!! A ver qué les parece! :D En realidad no soy fanática de escribir sobre los merodeadores, pero mi amiguita maggy me ha dado esa "cultura", así que ya van dos aquí. R/R  
  
Ba-Bye! 


End file.
